Deryn Rees-Jones
Deryn Rees-Jones (born 1968) is an Anglo-Welsh poet and academic. Life Rees-Jones was born in Liverpool, where she lives and works. Although she has lived much of her life in Liverpool, she spent much of her childhood in the family home of Eglwys-bach in North Wales, and she identifies as a Welsh writer. She read English at the University of Wales, Bangor, and then did doctoral research on women poets at Birkbeck College, University of London.Deryn Rees-Jones (b. 1968), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 23, 2014. Rees-Jones lectures at Liverpool University.http://www.liv.ac.uk/poetryandscience/diaries/jones/index.htm She has published e poetry collections with Seren Books.http://uk.poetryinternationalweb.org/piw_cms/cms/cms_module/index.php?obj_id=17982&x=1 A pamphlet, Falls and Finds, appeared from Shoestring in 2008.http://happenstancepress.co.uk/joomla/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=191&Itemid=44 She has also co-edited a book of essays, Contemporary Women’s Poetry: Reading/Writing/Practice (2001), with Alison Mark, and published a monograph, Carol Ann Duffy (2001) in Northcote House’s Writers & Their Work series. Her critical study Consorting with Angels: Essays on modern women poets was published by Bloodaxe Books in 2005 at the same time as its companion anthology, Modern Women Poets. Recognition Rees-Jones won an Eric Gregory Award in 1993, and an Arts Council of England Writer's Award]] in 1996. Her debut collection of poetry, The Memory Tray (1994), was shortlisted for the Forward Poetry Prize for Best First Collection; her next collection, Signs Round a Dead Body (1998), received a Poetry Book Society Special Commendation. Her 4th collection, Burying the Wren (2012), was shortlisted for the T.S. Eliot Prize. Publications Poetry *''The Memory Tray''. Bridgend, Wales, UK: Seren, 1994. *''Signs Round a Dead Body''. Bridgend, Wales, UK: Seren, 1998. *''Quiver''. Bridgend, Wales, UK: Seren, 2004. *''Falls and Finds''. Nottingham, UK: Shoestring Press, 2008. *''Burying the Wren''. Bridgend, Wales, UK: Seren, 2012. Non-fiction *''Carol Ann Duffy''. Plymouth, UK: Northcote House / British Council, 1999; Tavistock, Devon, UK: Northcote House, 2010. *''Consorting with Angels: Essays on modern women poets''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2005. Edited *''Contemporary Women's Poetry: Reading, writing, practice'' (edited with Alison Mark). Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK, & New York : St. Martin's Press, 2000. *''Modern Women Poets''. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2005. *''Writing Liverpool: Essays and interviews'' (edited with Michael Murphy). Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Press, 2007. Except where otherwise noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Deryn Rees-Jones, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 23, 2014. Audio / video *''Deryn Rees-Jones: Reading from her poems'' (CD). London: Poetry Archive, 2009. See also *Anglo-Welsh poets *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Summer" at The Guardian *"After You Died" (.PDF) *"What It's Like to Be Alive" *Deryn Rees-Jones (United Kingdom, 1968) at Poetry International (5 poems) ;Audio / video *Deryn Rees-Jones (b. 1968) at The Poetry Archive *Deryn Rees-Jones at YouTube ;Books *Deryn Rees-Jones at Amazon.com ;About *Deryn Rees-Jones at the University of Liverpool *"Answers on a Postcard: Deryn Rees-Jones's poetry", Los Angeles Review of Books. Category:English people of Welsh descent Category:Anglo-Welsh women poets Category:Living people Category:People from Liverpool Category:Alumni of Birkbeck, University of London Category:Academics of the University of Liverpool Category:1968 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Anglo-Welsh poets Category:Women poets Category:British women writers Category:British academics